The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Dimcairien
Summary: 12 one-shots about HP couple's 1st Christmases. Each chapter will tie in with the song. Character's will be the characters in the current chapter. I plan to update daily during the 12 days of Christmas which starts today. Explanation is in 1st chapter.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**The plan for this story is to take twelve couples from the HP series and write a short one-shot about their first Christmas together and tie it into one of the gifts from the 12 Days of Christmas song. The song will be going in order, but I will be jumping around chronologically some of the time.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

It was their first Christmas together. Yes, they had spent Christmases at Hogwarts and during their engagement, but his was their first Christmas as a married couple. First Christmases were always extremely important for many reasons. Sometimes traditions were set, but mostly they were a simple time to enjoy one another. It would be a quiet Christmas as neither of them had much money, but Christmas wasn't about gifts. It was about family and love. They were the important things.

Molly was bustling about the big kitchen at the Burrow which Arthur had built for her as a wedding gift. She loved the place. The house itself was somewhat snug, but there was plenty of room to expand if the family outgrew the house. There were a few acres of property as well, so there was plenty of space for a large family outdoors as well.

Molly was eager to see what would happen on this very special Christmas of theirs. Yes, all Christmases were special, but there was something extra special and magical about a first Christmas.

She was busy baking Christmas cookies. They had always been a tradition in her family, but this was the first year dough hadn't been snuck out if the bowl either by her, her twin brothers, or last year, Arthur.

She smiled as she thought of her twin younger brothers. They were always so mischievous. It was strange not having them annoy her nearly every second and nice too in some ways. Her Hogwarts years had given her some peace, for the first three years at any rate, but now they couldn't even try to bother her without Flooing or Apparating. Not that they did it often. They had showed up once when she and Arthur were in the middle of a romantic kiss and that had scared them out of popping up unexpectedly.

She was just putting the last batch of cookies in when Arthur arrived at the door, covered lightly with fresh snow and his hands behind his back.

"Happy Christmas, Molly," he said eagerly.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur," replied Molly as she gave him a kiss.

"I have your present, Molly," he said eagerly.

"What is it Arthur dear?" she asked as she dusted flour off of her hands.

Arthur pulled his hands out to reveal a small tree with a bird in it.

"What is it?" asked Molly slowly as she wondered what this gift might be.

"It's a pear tree," said Arthur. "Like that Muggle song. The person in it gives his true love a partridge in a pear tree. There's a partridge in the tree also."

Molly was extremely confused about the song reference, but she loved the gift, especially the tree. A pear tree would come in handy if they could get it to grow, but a partridge would be interesting. "Thank you, Arthur," she said she gave him another kiss. "It's very sweet of you. Now get cleaned up and we'll have dinner."

"Certainly Molly," said Arthur with a grin.

That night the two shared a very romantic dinner, with pears as part of the meal.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves . . ._

"JAMES POTTER!" shouted Lily. "What are two doves doing in my kitchen? They're making a mess all over the place! I'll never get the ham done!"

James quickly entered the kitchen to see what the matter was. He could hardly keep from laughing at the scene before his eyes. Lily was standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms crosses in frog of her, while two doves flew around the room.

"They're turtle doves, Lily, not doves," James explained.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE CALLED! JUST GET THEM OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" shouted Lily.

"Sure, Lily," said James, but as he was gathering the turtle doves he began to hum 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

"What are you singing," said Lily suddenly calm again. She recognized the tune, but couldn't quite place the name.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas," said James simply. "I thought I'd get you the turtle doves from it." He grinned cheekily at the end of his second statement.

"Did you happen to get a pear tree as well?" asked Lily as she wondered how much if the song James knew. The doves were annoying enough, but could she handle a partridge?

"A-A pear tree?" stuttered James. "I'll be right back." he hurried upstairs and fished in the pockets of his dressing gown. "Ah ha!" he grinned as he found what he was looking for. A few minutes later, as well as a few creative spells later, James came back downstairs with the item behind his back.

"I'm still waiting for someone to clean up the doves before they eat Chriatmas dinner," said Liky, who'sa hands were on her hips.

"I'll do them in a moment," assures James, "but here's the other part of your gift."

James whipped out the item that was behind his back and handed it to Lily. Lily stared at it for a few moments and started to laugh.

"James, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head, but the majority of the time I'm thankful I don't know. This is one of those times because I don't want to know where this idea came from."

Lily places the gift on the kitchen table and gave James a kiss. "I doubt the partridge in a pear tree was a cotton partridge in a tree carved from a pear, but I love it."

The two could've spent a long time looking into each others eyes, except for one minor problem.

"JAMES! The turtle doves are on my head!"


	3. Three French Hens

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song**_

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hens . . .  
_

Fleur awoke to the sound of clucks. "What on earth?" she asked as she opened her eyes and saw three hens in her bedroom with Bill nowhere to be seen. Sh was certain Bill had to do with it. He was a Weasley after all.

"Bill!" she called. "What in ze world 'ave you done?"

Bill entered the room with a wide, slightly lopsided grin. "Happy Christmas, Fleur," he said. "Do you like your gift?"

"What are three hens doing in my bedroom?" Fleur asked as she put a dressing gown on. She was somewhat put off by the animals in her bedroom, but it wasn't as if hens we're dangerous or something else along those lines.

"They're not just hens" said Bill with a lopsided grin. "They're three French hens."

"And why did you get three French hens?" asked Fleur skeptically. Why would Bill care about getting French hens and want was so important about hens anyway? Types of hens weren't that big of a deal.

"It's from that song '_The Twelve days of Christmas_," said Bill simply. "Three French hens is one of the gifts."

"You're impossible, but I love you for it," said Fleur and she gave Bill a kiss.

"Oh, and as I couldn't find turtle doves, so I spelled some dove wings onto a pair of turtles," added Bill. He waved his wand and the turtles with dove wings flew into the room.

Fleur stared at them wide-eyed for a moment and started to laugh. "Oh, Bill," she said. "Zank you. I love it.

"And I have somezing for you also." She reached into her nightstand drawer and brought out a pear. "'Ere," she said. "I too know zat song and a pear tree is always in it, so 'ere's a pear."

The couple both grinned and kissed again. "Let's go get breakfast," said Bill and the two went downstairs.


	4. Four Calling Birds

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**This one is a little more somber than previous ones, but it isn't tragic.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song**_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds . . ._

Early Christmas morning Tonks awoke. Remus was no longer beside her, but he was probably doing something for Christmas. This would be their first Christmas together and she knew that Remus would try his hardest to make it special, even though it was in the middle of a war. Yes, he had left her back in September for a short time, but he had told her Harry knocked some sense into him. She knew he truly loved her and that he had only left her to try to protect her, but as she was in the Order she was a target no matter what.

Tonks slowly got out of bed and gently rubbed her protruding stomach. She was definitely starting to look pregnant. She loved the proof that she was pregnant, but at the same time was worried about what the Order would think. Not everyone knew yet and she was certain that once they found out she wouldn't be allowed to participate in the Order anymore. It would of course be good for the baby if she wasn't on the front line all the time, but she still was determined to help with the Order one way or another.

Remus entered the room as she was getting dressed. "Happy Christmas, Dora," he said as he swept her into his arms.

"Happy Chistmas, Remus," responded Tonks, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Remus looked down at her stomach and patted it. "And a Happy Christmas to you too," he said. Tonks grinned and hugged her husband. The two stayed like this for a few moments before Remus gently pulled away. He was looking somber, which wasn't unusual for him. Tonks wondered why he had to look like this on Christmas, but before she could ask, Remus spoke.

"Dora, there's a very high chance that either one or both of us won't make it out of this war," said Remus quietly. He continued before Tonks could respond. "Because of this I want to make this a Christmas to remember, so I've gotten you a 'traditional' Christmas present." He had made air quotes around the word traditional.

Tonks looked at him skeptically. What was he getting at? Yes, they were at war, but why did he have to talk about it at Christmas. And why had he made quotes around traditional?, unless it was a joke present and then it would make sense. Or maybe it was chocolate. She wouldn't put that past her husband. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew the history of chocolate, but as she didn't want to know it, she had never asked him

Remus pulled out a red box tied with a green bow. "Here," as he handed it to her.

"Is this from _The Twelve Days of Christmas_?" asked Tonks after she had opened her gift.

"You know that song?" Remus said in surprise.

"Dad always had us listen to Muggle music," said Tonks a little wistfully. She was hoping her dad was still alive and was enjoying Christmas wherever he might be.

"Oh. I wasn't able to get all twelve days, but there are four calling birds, three hens that I suppose are French, two doves, and a partridge. They also are different types of chocolate: milk, dark, milk with caramel filling, milk with raspberry filling, milk with mint filling, dark with caramel filling, dark with raspberry filling, dark with mint filling, and the partridge is white chocolate, which isn't true chocolate but still tastes good."

"Only you would know all the different types of chocolate," said Tonks with a grin.

"But there are more," said Remus. "There are varying darkness of dark chocolate, there's chocolate with coffee, there's -"

Tonks swiftly cut him off. "You don't need to go into detail, sweetheart" she said. "I love the gift, but I love you even more. Now, let's go make this a Christmas to remember."


	5. Five Golden Rings

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song**_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five golden rings . . ._

It was early Christmas morning and Harry was up. It was the first Christmas after Ginny and his wedding and he wanted to make it extra special. For some odd reason he had felt like giving Ginny one of the days from The Twelve Days of Christmas and he had decided on day five. It had taken him awhile to figure out how to make his gifts tie in to the song, but he felt that he had it figured out. Now all he had to do was wait for Ginny to get downstairs.

Ginny soon came down and the two shared a few moments of peace and quiet with each other and then they headed into the sitting room where the tree and gifts were.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," said Harry and he handed her five small packages.

"What are these?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Your gifts," Harry said simply. "Open this one first." He pointed to a roundish package.

Ginny swiftly, but neatly tore the wrapping paper off. Inside there several golden napkin rings. Ginny pulled them out one by one. "Uh, Harry, aren't napkin rings usually sold in sets of six?" she asked. "There's just five here."

Harry grinned. "But if there were six it wouldn't be 'five golden rings'" he said, breaking into song in the last part of his statement.

Ginny looked at him in shock for a few moments. "What were you singing?" she asked.

"It's a Muggle song called The Twelve Days of Christmas," Harry explained. "On each day, a certain gift is given. I decided to give you day five, which is 'five golden rings'."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny with a laugh. "Only you would dream of doing something like this."

"There's more in the other boxes," Harry said as he handed Ginny the next one to open.

Inside were four whistles. "Each one makes a different bird-call," explained Harry. "The blue one sounds like a blue jay, the red one is a cardinal, the brown one is an owl, and the white one is a gull."

"And that goes to what line?" asked Ginny, who had never heard of this song in her life.

"Four calling birds," said Harry.

Ginny had grabbed the next item in the stack and opened it. This time there was a recipie book for different ways of cooking chicken. "The hens are outside," said Harry. "I didn't want to wrap them." Ginny just laughed.

The two turtle doves were a Christmas ornament. The two doves were hanging from a little tree branch and their names were each written behind one of the doves. "Oh, Harry," said Ginny softly when she opened it. "It's beautiful. We needed a first Christmas ornament."

Harry gently took the ornament from her and hung it on the tree where it would catch the light beautifully.

"Is this the last part of the song gift?" asked Ginny, who was reaching down to pick of up a very tall and wide package.

"Don't pick it up, Gin," said Harry quickly. "It's heavy, so just unwrap it where it is."

Ginny pulled off the colorful paper and a pear tree was revealed. "Your dad got your mum a pear tree for their first Christmas and I wanted to carry on the tradition. Sorry I couldn't find a partridge, but I managed to make paper mache one."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny as she pretended to swat him. "I remember when I was younger, I'd often go outside on a warm afternoon in the fall and sit under the pear tree eating pears. Now I'll be able to do it again."

"I love you Gin-Gin," said Harry and he swept her into his arms.


	6. Six Geese A Laying

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The 12 Days of Christmas song, or LOTR.  
**_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six geese a-laying . . ._

They were finally married. One of the least likely couples ever possible had gotten married. Everyone had always thought that the Weasley/Malfoy rivalry would go on forever, but it was not to be so. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had gotten married on December 21, 2026. It had been a perfect Christmas wedding and now it was Christmas morning. It was their first Christmas and they wanted to make memories.

Rose yawned as she turned over in her bed. She looked over at Scorpius who said, "Good morning and Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas," Rose responded as she tried to hide a yawn.

"What's the plan for the day?" asked Scorpius. "Or is there one?"

"Grandma Weasley is expecting us for dinner at noon, but until then, nothing," Rose said as she sat up slowly.

"Then there will be plenty of time for the two of us," said Scorpius as he too sat up. "Race you to the tree!"

"Oi!" shouted Rose. "Not fair! You got a head start!" Rose scrambled out of bed and shoved her arms into a dressing gown and her feet into a pair of slippers. She nearly ran into Scorpius half-way down the stairs.

"Whoops! Careful there, Rosie," said Scorpius as he caught her. "I don't want you to go tumbling."

Rose pretended to whack Scorpius, but the two proceeded down the stairs as the held hands.

Rose was shocked at how many presents there were. Since they had just gotten married, she had been certain there wouldn't be many gifts. It looked as if there were six addressed to her. They were mostly on the smallish side, but still, six gifts were a lot.

"What did you get me Scorp?" Rose asked as the settled down on a loveseat.

"Wait and see," Scorpius said as he summoned one of them. "It's sort of a set." He handed the first box, which was big, but fairly light for it's size.

Rose started to open it carefully as it read 'breakable' on the tag. She pulled off the lid and the present was revealed. "Eggs?" she asked in a confused tone. "Eggs?"

"They're goose eggs," said Scorpius. "You know the song The Twelve Days of Christmas?"

"Yes," said Rose slowly, then the connection hit. "You gave me the sixth day!" she cried. "I guess you couldn't find laying geese, so you gave me six goose eggs."

"Yep, and hopefully they'll hatch into six geese, though I don't know if they'll all be laying geese," Scorpius replied.

"Wait," Rose said after a moment, "didn't the sixth day of Christmas have a lot of other items as well?

"It did, and that's what the rest of the packages under the tree are," Scorpius explained as he summoned the next one.

"So, what did you do for five golden rings?" Rose wondered. She opened the bag to reveal five golden colored rings. She picked one up and after she had realized what was on it, burst out laughing. "You got five of the One Ring!" she said with a laugh.

"I knew you liked the Lord of the Rings," Scorpius said with a wink. "And it's a golden ring."

Rose laughed and gave Scorpius a kiss. "Very clever," she said.

"And here's the calling birds," Scorpius added as he handed a very small package to Rose.

"Birdseed?" she asked, once again confused.

"I figured you'll get at least four kinds of birds singing around a feeder come Spring."

"Ah. You certainly are trying to make things interesting with the gifts."

Rose started to open up the the third gift. It was a certificate for a reservation at a restaurant in Paris. "They cook great chicken there," Scorpius explained.

The two turtle doves were two doves made of white chocolate. Rose took one look at them and popped one in her mouth. "Mmm," she said. "Have the other Scorp." She handed the box to him and Scorpius ate the second one.

There was one last present under the tree for Rose. As she opened it she wondered what kind of a present this was and how it would fit in with the song. The final gift was a Christmas ornament of a partridge in a pear tree.

"Thank you, Scorpius," said Rose as she curled up next to him. "I love everything you gave me, but the best Christmas present I got this year was our wedding."

"I agree, Rosie, I agree," Scorpius whispered into her hair as he held her close. "First Christmases only come once and this has been a wonderful Christmas."


	7. Seven Swans A Swimming

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**This one was written after about six hours of sleep on my iPod touch. It's not my best one, so sorry. **_

_**Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all has a wonderful 2012. (It feels weird to type that)**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven swans a swimming . . ._

"Honey, are you ready to open presents?" asked Percy. "It's nearly ten and we have to be at the Burrow by one."

"Percy," Audrey said gently. "Relax. Christmas isn't about a schedule. I want to take our time this Christmas as we'll never have a first Christmas together again."

"Oh, very well," Percy said simply. "We'll do gifts when you're ready."

A few minted later the couple was dressed and downstairs eating breakfast. After breakfast the proceeded to the sitting room where a small Christmas tree stood on the coffee table surround by packages.

"What all did you get, Percy?" asked Audrey. "There's so many gifts.

"You'll understand," said Percy and he handed Audrey one of the boxes. Inside where seven glass swans. "I know you love birds and want some bird decorations for the house. "

"Thank you," said Audrey quietly. "They're beautiful. And you know want, the remind me of the song The Twelve Days of Christmas."

"It's supposed to," Percy said a bit awkwardly. He had been wondering what Audrey's reaction would be.

Audrey carefully opened the next package she was handed to reveal another set of glass birds, but this time it was a set of six geese. She grinned. It looked like she would have a lot of birds for the house.

He five golden rings were still rings, though they technically weren't golden. Instead it was an Olympic flag. "I know you're excited about the Olympics in a few months," Percy explained. "And it fits the song close enough."

"Oh, Percy, you do know I'm a sports fan," Audrey said quietly as Percy handed her the next gift.

The final four gifts were all glass figures of birds. The four calling birds all looked like cardinals and bluebirds, the three French hens were obviously hens, there were two turtle doves and lastly there was a small glass pear tree with a removable partridge in it.

"Oh, Percy, thank you!" cried Audrey. "Thank you for everything, by mostly for being my husband."

"Thank you too, Audrey, for agreeing to marry me," said Percy. "I know I can be a prick at times."

"A lovable prick," Audrey corrected. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas," Percy replied as the two kissed.


	8. Eight Maids A Milking

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight maids a-milking . . ._

"Happy Christmas, Hannah," said Neville as he rolled over onto his side.

"Happy, Christmas, Neville," Hannah responded, rolling onto her other side and giving him a kiss. "Ready for our first Christmas as a married couple?"

"I sure am," said Neville as he sat up.

After showering and a romantic breakfast they headed into the sitting room. Neville summoned the gifts from the closet where he had hidden them and Hannah grabbed the one she had gotten for her husband.

"Ladies first," Neville said with a grin as he handed one of the eight packages to his wife.

Hannah carefully picked up the package as it both seemed to rattle and slosh. "What could this be?" she asked as she pulled the wrapping paper off. Eight bottles of milk were revealed. "Neville, you know I like milk, but why did you wrap it?"

"You don't see the significance yet?" Neville asked, not completely surprised. Hannah had grown up in the wizarding world and didn't know much about Muggle Christmas songs. He hadn't even known much about Muggle Christmas until he had become good friends with Harry and Hermione. The moment he had heard about the '_Twelve Days of Christmas_' he had wanted to do one of the days for Hannah when they got married and now he had succeeded, or was at least in the process of succeeding.

"No I don't," said Hannah. "Is there supposed to be one?"

"Yeah," Neville answered. "It might be more obvious after you open the next couple of gifts." He handed her the next gift while he was speaking.

Hannah looked at her husband curiously. It was unlike him to be so secretive, but it was Christmas, so he would have some reason or other. This package was large and flat. She carefully pulled off the paper and a painting of seven swans on a lake was revealed. "It's beautiful!" she cried. "It will look wonderful in the kitchen."

She still didn't know what the theme of the gifts was, unless it was all kitchen supplies, so she started on the next gift Neville gave her, which turned out to be six goose feather quills.

Hannah quickly looked up at him. "It's _The Twelve Days of Christmas_, isn't it?" she said.

"Yep, I knew you'd figure it out," Neville answered.

"So what are the ringa?" Hannah asked as she started to open the next package.

"I'm not telling," Neville replied. "You need to open it."

Hannah laughed, but she obliged. This time the gift was a set of five gold colored diving rings. "You're practically a meremaid in the water," Neville added.

"You don't need to explain all the gifts," said Hannah, "but I do love it. You have put so much thought into these gifts."

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly. The rest of the days gifts were a bird cage with a promise to get four bird eggs in the Spring, there were three chicken recipes (Nevisaid told her he could cook hem. Hannah looked up and asked in a joking tone, "And let you explode the kitchen like what happened at Hogwarts? I don't think so."), two little paperweights shaped like doves, and the final gift was a bowl of pears with a fake stuffed partridge in it.

"Oh, thank you Neville, thank you," said Hannah as she leapt up and kissed him.

"No, thank you Hannah for agreeing to marry me this year," said Neville. "This has been the best year and the best Christmas of my life. You gave it to me."

And with that, that happy couple settled down to enjoy the rest of their first Christmas.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**I know I'm starting to repeat some gifts, but it's hard to come up with several variations of some of the gifts.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing . . ._

Early Christmas morning, George Weasley woke up. He hadn't ever been one for early mornings, but Christmas was different. You were supposed to get up early. Heck, you were supposed to go jump on your parents' bed at five in the morning to beg to open presents. It was different now. He was a married man and was celebrating his first Christmas married to Angelina.

He had something marvelous planned for their Christmas, something he knew she'd love. But he had to get up and get all of the packages downstairs and be back in bed before Angelina woke up.

He quietly scrambled down the stairs and entered a small closet at the bottom of the stairs. He paused for a moment to make certain Angelina wasn't waking up, then reached into the closet and grabbed the stack of nine packages. He quietly placed them under the tree and hurried back upstairs and climbed back into the bed. He arrived just in time, for Angelina was just starting to wake up.

"Good morning love," Angelina said with a yawn. "Happy Christmas."

"And a very Happy Christmas to you too," George said as he gave her a kiss. The two stayed cozy in bed for a short time then got up for breakfast and presents as they needed to be at the Burrow that afternoon.

"Here, Ange," George said as he handed the first of the nine packages to her. "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks," Angelina said as she hurriedly tore off the wrapping paper. Yes, she was in her twenties, but Christmas always brought out the child in her. It was a music box with a dancer on top. Angelina carefully opened the box and pulled out a package of eight tickets. They were homemade, but each promised a night out at a restaurant with a dance floor. Angelina stared at them in awe for several moments before she found her voice. "Th-Thank you, George!" she cried, giving him another kiss.

George laughed and suddenly Angelina found another package in her lap. This time the present was quite odd. The box held eight cookies that were shaped like cows. "Cows?" asked Angelina in complete confusion. "What are you up to, George?"

"You'll probably figure it out shortly," George assured his wife, "but if you don't, I'll tell you at the end."

Angelina looked at her husband and shook her head. Sometimes she didn't want to know what George was planning, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not know about what was going on this morning.

She ripped off the paper of the third gift George gave her to reveal seven swans folded out of origami paper. There were six geese as well, thought it was somewhat hard to tell the difference.

Angelina then opened a round box to reveal a set of gold colored serving dishes. "It was a close to rings as I could find since we're aready married," said George with a wink. Angelina pretended to whack him before George handed her the next present.

She pulled off the paper of a small box and tickets for a visit to a bird sanctuary were inside. Angelina looked up at George. "It's the twelve days of Christmas, isn't is?" she asked.

"You guessed it," affirmed George. "I told you that you'd figure it out."

Angelina laughed as she started on the next package which was very small and contained a package of chicken feed. She looked up in complete confusion, but George quickly explained. "There are three hens out in the yard. Fresh eggs were always great growing up."

"I'll bet," Angelina said with a smile. "The omelets your mother made were excellent. I remember when you and Fred would wolf down about a dozen in a single meal."

George smiled softly. Fred's name no longer reduced him to tears after two-and-a-half years, but it still sobered him. He quickly shook off the melancholy, reached down to pick up the next gift and handed it to his wife.

Angelina slowly took the package, wondering what it would be. It was a little box with two white chocolate doves in it. She stared at them for a brief moment, and quickly pulled George into a tight hug. George knew that one of her weaknesses was chocolate.

Lastly she opened a small package to reveal a pear ornament. She stood up and carefully hung it high up and at the front of the three. She turned and embraced George. "Happy Christmas," she said into his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, love," George answered and he gave her a deep kiss.


	10. Ten Lords A Leaping

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**I couldn't think of any canon parings for this one, so it's a next-gen one with an OC. Alice is Neville and Hannah's daughter, who is two years younger than James Sirius. In this story they're twenty-one and twenty-three.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping . . ._

Alice woke up early on Christmas morning. She was one of those people who was completely awake the moment she opened her eyes. Sometimes she wished she could sleep more, but not very often, and as today was Christmas morning, she was very thankful she hadn't slept in. Christmas only came once a year and she liked to enjoy as much of the day as she could. This day was extra special as it was the first Christmas she was spending with her husband.

She half sat up and supported herself with one elbow as she turned and looked at her husband. James was spread out all over his half of the bed like he usually was. In fact, there had been times soon after their marriage that Alice would awake to find James either nearly on top of her or on the floor. Both events had been extremely amusing as in both cases James hadn't woken up until she had said his name quite loudly.

As she was thinking about all of this, James yawned and woke up.

"Hiya, Allie," he said sitting up. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Jamsie," Alice replied.

"Oi!" cried James.

"You call me Allie, I call you Jamsie," said Alice simply.

"Oh, all right, you win," said James in mock defeat as he climbed out of bed.

A little while later the two were downstairs sitting next to the tree.

"Ready to do presents, love?" asked James.

"You bet I am," Alice replied as her smile became even wider.

James looked around at the gifts for a few moments and eventually found what he was looking for. "Here you go," he said as he handed her a package.

Alice carefully took the box and slowly started to unwrap it. Inside was another box, and nestled inside of that box were ten figures. "Huh?" asked Alice in confusion.

"Take on out," James said, "and wind it up."

Alice did as she was asked and to her surprise the figure started to leap around. She pulled out a few more and discovered that they all could do it. "Very interesting," she said slowly as she wasn't certain what to make of the gift.

"Did you figure out the theme yet?" James asked.

"There's a theme to the gits you're giving me?" asked Alice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," James said simply. "It's not a wind-up toys theme if you're worried about that."

Alice sighed and shook her head, but she began to open the next gift she was handed. Inside the very small box were tickets to the ballet Sleeping Beauty. "Thank you," Alice said in an awed whisper. "I've wanted to see it for a long time."

"It's coming in a few months," James said. "I hope you can wait that long."

"I can," Alice assured her husband. "I am very excited though."

Her excitement was evident because she nearly tore the wrapping off the next package instead of carefully pulling the paper off. "This feels cold," she commented as she pulled the lid off. Alice soon understood why there was a cooling charm on the box. Inside were eight different kinds of yogurt. "What is up with these gifts?" she asked in confusion. "I love them, but some seem a little strange."

"You'll understand once you figure out the theme," said James simply. "And I'll tell you later on if you need me to."

Alice looked at her husband once again with confusion, but didn't say anything. James' mind was strange at times. She made quick work on the next package because it too was very small. Once again, it was ballet tickets, but they were for Swan Lake.

"That's another ballet I've wanted to go to," Alice said excitedly. "Thank you, James, thank you."

"You're welcome," James said a bit awkwardly. He hadn't expected Alice to act quite like this over the ballet, but at least she was eager to go to them.

James handed his wife the next package before she could start running around the room out of excitement, as she had been known to do at times. Alice had calmed down slightly, so she made slightly neater work at opening the gift. It was a quilt made out of the Flying Geese pattern.

"Mum knew we didn't have a nice quilt for our bedroom yet, so she made it and told me to give it to you," James explained quickly. He didn't want Alice to think he had made it.

"It's wonderful," Alice said gently. "And we'll be nice and cozy under it."

The next package continued an ornament that was composed of five rings. "One for each year we dated before our marriage," said James. "The first three are prior to our engagement and the last two are for afterwards."

"James," Alice said very quietly. "You don't know how much this means to me. I love it." Alice immediately stood up and hung the small, yet wonderful, ornament at the very front of the tree.

She sat down near the ever-growing pile of paper and ribbon to open the next gift James had given her. "I still haven't figured out the theme," she said as she pulled off the festive paper. "Will you tell me now?"

"Mmm, no," said James in a teasing tone. "There's only four more presents, and I promise I'll tell you if you haven't figured it out by the final gift."

"Okay," said Alice. She actually didn't care that she hadn't figured out the theme, but she did want to know what it was. The next gift revealed a sweatshirt with four different types of birds on it. Alice stared at it for a few moments as she tried to figure out what the birds were. "Looks like there's a robin, a cardanil, a bluebird, and a gull."

"Yep, all correct," James answered with a grin.

Alice made quick work of the next package as well, which contained a photograph off a plate of breaded chicken. "It's in the fridge," James explained. "I know you love your chicken."

The second to last gift contained two quills made out of dove feathers. And finally, Alice opened the last gift. It was a glass pear with a bird inside. She carefully reached in, pulled out the bird, and asked, "What's a partridge doing in a pear?"

At that, James assumed his wife didn't know about the theme he had chosen, so he figured it was time to explain. "There's a Muggle song called the Twelve Days of Christmas," he explained. "Each day something new is given, along with gifts from the previous day." As Alice still looked confused, James began to sing it for her, though he was nice and only song the verse for the tenth day of Christmas.

Once he was finished singing, Alice understood. "So they all somehow fit with one of the gifts for the tenth day," she murmured. "Some of them were quite interesting to say the least, but I love them all."

"I'm glad," James said quietly as the snuggled next to each other. "We have a perfect first Christmas."

"That we do," said Alice. "You haven't gotten my gift yet, though."

"Oh, okay," said James in slight surprise.

Alice placed her hand on her stomach. "James, you're going to be a dad," she said simply.

James stared at Alice for a few seconds in disbelief and leapt up in glee. "That's the best present you ever could give anyone!" he cried. "Happy Christmas Allie and baby!"

"Happy Christmas, Jamsie."


	11. Leven Pipers Pipeing

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**All of the ballets I've been mentioning really exist, but sadly, I haven't seen the full version of any of them. I've seen a short 45 minute version of some of them, but other than that, it's simply ballets that seem to fit the gift.  
**_

_**I'm sorry for how late in the day this is out, but I was gone all day without access to internet. It's still up in time though. At least where I live it's still Thursday.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

_On the 'leventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me 'leven pipers piping . . ._

Teddy awoke with a groan. He was most certainly not a morning person, but he could get up in the morning. In fact, he often had to get up and all hours of the night since he was a Junior Auror. Sometimes he had been contacted at the strangest hours. Thankfully he hadn't been contacted lately. He supposed that it had to do with the fact that it was Christmastime and he was thankful for the break.

He flopped over onto his side and gazed at his wife, Victoire. They were still newly-weds as it had been less than a month since their marriage. Teddy had been really excited and freaked out over marrying the girl he had liked since, well, since as long as he could remember. He loved that day. He also was determined to make this first Christmas as special as he could as it would be their only first Christmas.

As he lay there, Victoire awoke with a yawn. Unlike Teddy, she loved mornings and often could be found outside watching the sunrise. In the middle of winter in England it was a bit too cold to watch the sunrise outside though, so she hadn't been doing it lately.

"Morning Teddy," Victoire said as she sat up. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Vic," said Teddy. He sat up completely and pulled her close to his chest. "I love you."

"I love ya too," Victorie responded.

"Ready for the best Christmas ever?" asked Teddy as he climbed out of the bed.

"I sure am."

The twosome went downstairs and arrived in the small sitting room of their flat. Teddy had procured a tree and the two had decorated it the previous weekend. Much to Victoire's surprise, there were several gifts under the tree. She hadn't expected any this morning, well maybe one or two, but certainly not eleven.

She hadn't much time to be surprised though, because she quickly found herself with a package in her hands. After looking curiously at Teddy for a few seconds, Victorie started to open the present. The wrapping quickly came off to reveal eleven ornaments various kinds of wind instruments. She started pulling them out and looking at them one by one. "Clarinet, recorder, fife, flute, horn, trumpet, French horn, oboe, trombone, bassoon, and bagpipe," she murmured. Victoire looked up at Teddy and said, "You know I love music, but what's up with all the different types of wind instruments?"

"You'll figure it out as you continue to open," Teddy answered simply. He was very curious as to how Victoire would react when she figured out what the theme of the gifts was as both her parents and his parents had done the same.

"Okay," Victoire said a little uncertainly, but she opened the next package that Teddy handed her. This time it contained ten nutcracker figures. "We'll have a lot of Christmas decorations for next year," Victorie quipped while Teddy grinned.

Victoire made quick work of the next package which contained two tickets to a Cinderella ballet. She stared at them in awe for several seconds, then leapt up and promptly kissed Teddy. His hair turned a deep red, though he quickly changed it back to his standard turquise.

Victoire just laughed. Teddy was still getting used to the fact he was married and they didn't have to worry about anyone showing up and trying to stop them while they kissed. She too was still getting used to it.

When Teddy handed her the next gift, she quickly opened it. She had a vague idea of where the gifts might be going. The gift contained eight black and white objects. Victoire took a closer look at them and burst of laughing again. "You died Puffskins to look like cows!"

"Actually, Uncke George died Puffskins to look like cows. Don't ask me why," Teddy answered.

"Can I guess the theme of the gifts?" Victoire asked.

"What?" Teddy asked in surprise.

"The theme," Victoire answered and without waitingtrot a confirmation quik my added, "It's The Twelve Days of Christmas."

"You guessed it," Teddy admitted. He was slightly disappointed it had t taken Victoire very long to figure it out, but at least it hadn't been right away. "Well then, what do you expect this to be?" he asked as she was handed a small, flat package.

"Somethig with swans," Victoire answered and she was proved correct. The package contained several pieces of stationary with swans on them.

She then opened a box that contained six white chocolates that looks like eggs.

The gifts for the rings was extremely interesting, or at least Victoire thought so. Instead of something simple like, well, she didn't know, there were several golden objects that were kind of shaped like rings. They were a napkin ring, a ring, a hula-hoop, a bracelet, and a pencil holder. Victoire found the hola hoop to be very interesting.

She opened up another set of tickets, whih were for a special bird show at the local zoo.

The next gift made her laught as well, but especially because it brought back memories of when her. Other had shared about herfirst Christmas with Bill. The package was clucking, so she knew what it was before she even opened it. She pulled off the lid and found three hens "We should have fresh eggs soon," Victorie said with a wide grin.

The next gift was soft and squashy. Victoirehurriedly removed the paper and pulled out two stuffed doves. "They're beautiful," she said quietly. "Thanks."

Teddy grinned and didn't say anything as he handed Victoire the last gift addressed to her. It as fairly heavy and smelled wonderful. She removed the tissue paper and discovers what smelled so good. It was a fresh pear cobbler and beside it in the box was a roasted partridge. "Yummy," was all Victoire could say.

"Teddy, thank you for everything," Victoire said as she stood up from the mound of wrapping g paper and tissue paper. "It was brilliant to use the song."

"Thanks," said Teddy a bit awkwardly. "I knew your parents had done it once and I know my parents did it, so I wanted to continue the tradition. It also makes for a wonderful first Chrismtss."

"That it does, Teddy," Victoire answered. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas, Viccy," Teddy answered.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_**A/N This is a little twelve chapter story in honor of the twelve days of Christmas. Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas are the twelve days prior to Christmas, but they actually are the twelve days after Christmas and end on January 6, also known as Epiphany Day. I will do my best to update daily, but hopefully I'll have all twelve chapters posted by the sixth.**_

_**Well, I did it. Sometimes I barely managed to post on the correct day, but this story is finished. I really enjoyed it while I was writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it. May you all have a happy and prosperous New Year.**_

_**A reviewer pointed out that I missed the six geese a-laying in this chapter, so it's been updated to fix that. Also, sorry for the spelling errors. Sometimes my iPod acts weird when I'm typing on it. I think I got all of the errors it caused fixed.  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 12 Days of Christmas song.**_

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming . . .

Ron was awake, though it didn't look like it. He always kept his eyes shut as long as he possibly could because if they were shut he could fool himself into thinking it was still too early to get up. He wasn't able to stay this way for very long though, because he soon felt someone tickling him.

"Hermione!" he cried, swatting wildly as he tried to find the culprit.

"Do you yield?" Hermione asked. She was still tickling her husband.

"Yes! Yes!" Ron cried as his eyes finally opened. He quickly sat up and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

"Wha-?" Hermione started, but she was stopped by a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," said Ron as he broke away. "Let's go have a fun day."

"Happy, Christmas, Ron," Hermione answered. She let out a shriek of surprise as Ron picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom.

"Its our first Christmas, so it's gonna be special," Ron said with a wide grin and he proceeded to carry her downstairs to the tree. After setting her down, Ron quickly picked up a heavy package and handed it to Hermione

She quickly opened it and was shocked to discover six cooking pots and pans as well as six lids. "Thanks, Ron," Hermione said. "I needed more than a soup pot and a frying pan."

"You're welcome," Ron replied, then he sighed. "I remember many afternoons when some of us would make an orchestra out of mum's pots and wooden spoons. Some of us were decent drummers."

Ron just grinned as he grabbed the next gift. Hermione gasped when she opened it. "Tickets for the Magic Flute!" she cried. "Thank you!"

The next gift simply made Hermione laugh as it was very Ron like. The box held ten chocolate nutcrackers and a smaller box right next to it contained tickets to the Nutcracker ballet. "You're giving me a lot of music gifts," Hermione commented, "but they're all ones I've wanted to go to."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it them," said Ron. He wasn't going to tell Hermione the theme of the gifts. Well, he wast even going to tell her that there was a theme for the gifts. He wanted to see if she could figure it out herself.

The next package was heavy and cold, both of which confused Hermione. There wasn't a single, normal present she could think of that was both heavy and cold, but Ron had often given unusual gifts. She pulled off the wrapping and uncovered the gift. "Hamburgers?" she asked in wonder. "What in the world is going on, Ron?"

"You'll figure it out because you're brilliant," assured Ron. "Just open a few more gifts."

"So there's a theme to the gifts," mused Hermione quietly. "I wonder what it is."

Ron mentally kicked himself for telling Hermione they there was a theme, but st least he hadn't done it directly.

Hermione found the next gift to be both useful and amusing. The bag contained seven rubber swans, instead of a normal rubber duck.

"I have no idea what the function of this thing is, but you can use it to decorate the loo," said Ron.

"Rubber ducks are usually used by kids In the bathtub," Hermione explained, "though I have heard of loos being decorated with them."

"So, will we have a swan themed loo?" Ron asked as he handed Hermione the next present. "Careful, this one would make a mess if it's dropped."

Hermione opened the box to find six eggs. She carefully looked at them and asked, "Are these goose eggs?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "You can try hatching them, but I've heard they make great scrambled eggs."

"You'd eat anything, Ron," sighed Hermione as she carefully placed the goose eggs down.

The next gift had a wonderful aroma and Hermione was certain it was food again. She was not proved wrong as five donuts with a golden glaze appeared hen the top packaging was removed.

Hermione looked at them for a few moments and after glancing at the other gifts, let out a gasp of understanding. "I think I figured it out!" she cried. Ron was clearly about to ask her what she thought the theme was, but she stopped him. "No, Ron, wait until I finish the gifts, "I want to be certain about my idea."

"Are you ever wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione chose not to answer him, but continued to open the gifts from him. She pulled out a long, flat box and opened it to reveal four very colorful quills. "All of 'em are from songbirds," explained Ron. Hermione nodded slowly as the pieces were all coming together.

She quickly proceeded to the next gift because she really wanted to know if her guess was far everything looked good and the next gift added more proof. "A promise to cook French toast and eggs is a very good gift," she said with a soft smile.

"I just hope I don't explode anything," Ron said with a grin. His attempts at cooking had often ended in disaster, for himself and the kitchen.

Hermione began to unwrap these one to last gift. This gift was a small, rectangular box. She pulled off the lid and several pieces of stationary stared up at her. All of them had different paintings of doves on their fronts.

"These are gorgeous," Hermione sighed. "Thank you. I did need more fancy stationary."

"I thought you did," Ron answered as he handed Hermione the final gift.

This one she opened slower than the others. It was the final gift, so she wanted to make it last awhile, as well as giving her a definite answer on her guess. She slowly pulled the last of the paper off to reveal a simple ornament of a partridge.

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione quietly. "It was very inventive of you to use _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ as a theme."

"So you did figure it out," a grinning Ron replied. "I'm glad you did. Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"And a Happy Christmas to you too, Ronald," said Hermione as the two leaned in for a kiss


End file.
